buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1092
Bill Keller from the New York Times let slip he's been working on a version of the New York Times for the Apple Slate. Great! What the hell is the Apple Slate? well obviously it's a much-rumored Apple Tablet. We also discuss T-Mobile's unlimited plans and hope against all hopes that they are truly unlimited. Stories Covered Bill Keller: Apple Tablet ‘Impending’ http://gawker.com/5389636/bill-keller-apple-tablet-impending T-Mobile Adds ‘Even More Plus’ Plans http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2354721,00.asp Netflix Movies Stream to Sony's PlayStation 3 http://bits.blogs.nytimes.com/2009/10/26/netflix-movies-stream-to-sonys-playstation-3/ Hollywood wants share of Netflix’s windfall http://news.cnet.com/8301-31001_3-10382717-261.html Microsoft Offers Windows 7 on USB Drives for Netbooks http://www.eweek.com/c/a/Windows/Microsoft-Offers-Windows-7-on-USB-Drives-for-Netbooks-225258/ $180 BlackBerry Storm2 hits the shelves on Wednesday http://www.computerworld.com/s/article/9139892/_180_BlackBerry_Storm2_hits_the_shelves_on_Wednesday Sprint Announces Nov. Launch Date for Palm Pixi http://www.pcmag.com/article2/0,2817,2354726,00.asp Mobile net ‘heading for data jam’ http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/technology/8325634.stm Verizon profit dips, but wireless stays strong http://news.cnet.com/8301-30686_3-10382841-266.html http://paidcontent.org/article/419-earnings-verizon-profit-down-wireless-unit-revenues-jump/ Has AT&T Wireless data congestion been self-inflicted? http://blogs.broughturner.com/2009/10/is-att-wireless-data-congestion-selfinflicted.html Surgeon Performs World’s First 4X HD Surgery http://science.slashdot.org/story/09/10/25/2010236/Surgeon-Performs-Worlds-First-4X-HD-Surgery Voicemail Ted from Berkeley on hacking the Pre Ralph on Windows 7 problems Emails Hey Buzz Out-louders, Was on my way to class this morning when I saw this article in the Chicago Sun-Times: http://www.suntimes.com/news/transportation/1846104,CST-FIN-apple26.article Apparently Apple may pay to upgrade a station at the North and Clybourn red line L stop. They are set to open a new retail location close to the stop. I live near it and I can say with full confidence that that stop is pretty nasty and run down (like most of the CTA's L stations.) I guess Apple thinks it's not very becoming to have your flashy products available via a not so flashy station stop and is willing to fork over the cash to fix that. Thoughts? I've been listening to your podcast for about three years now. Love the show! '-Casey the performing arts management student in Chicago' ---- Hey buzz crew, I don’t if you saw this BBC news item about twitter and other social networking sites costing UK companies 1.4 billion pounds a year. http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/business/8325865.stm. The assumption is that because their survey of 1460 office workers indicated that people spent an average of 40 minutes a week on these sites that “such online behaviour clearly had a “productivity strain” on firms.” I call shenanigans, and I wish I could get my hands on the actually study so that I could fully debunk the it, but no such luck. My worry is that I read this at 8 am ET and I am sure by this afternoon mainstream media is just going to run with it with no thought or insight. Love the show. Marlon “the guyfromtrinidad” ---- “Net Neutrality,” not allowing ISP to charge extra for special serves, will kill the internet. If we don’t allow ISP to make profit from investing in infrastructure, they will not invest money in infrastructure. Unlike broadcast television, the internet does not travel through a common good. Every inch of the internet in America is built, owned, and maintained by private actors. In order to continue to have good internet service, we have to allow those actors to make profits. If you want better service, kill the government interference that currently exists. Primarily this interference is cable monopolies that are granted by localities. Since most broadband access comes in via cable connections this directly hurts the quality of internet access in America. Kevin After The Credits